Fight Night: Joe Sweetstone vs ?
by Sea Eagle
Summary: A preview for an upcoming Fight Night story. Who will go up against the strongest OC of Sea Eagle studios, and the most powerful Sugar Rush racer ever? Preview for a Death Battle parody i'm doing. Read my other Fight Night stories first.


**Hey there. So, long story short, i had to post this preview just to build up the suspense for all you people who loved reading my Fight Night stories. But** **this is also to make up for the lack of updates i'm doing right now because of my video game addiction. I can't stop playing AC4 and Watch Dogs. Can't help it. Anyways, for those of you not familiar with my Fight Night series, i suggest you read my Fight Night stories, right now. They're parodies of the famous internet show: Death Battle. If you don't Death Battle, then you're missing out. Basically, Death Battle pits two fictional characters together, gathered up all their facts and skills, and determine which one will win based on their canon skills. It is NOT a popluarity contest.**

**Anyways, here's to the next Fight Night! Who will go up against my strongest OC of all? Enjoy.**

* * *

Next time, on Fight Night...

Sugar Rush's final boss, and protector, Joe Sweetstone, was taking a break at Tapper's. He was drinking root beer, living free, and not giving a damn about anything. He eyed on the game, seeing if there was any funny business. And, due to his newfound fame as the arcade's vigilante, he admired the pencil drawing of him hung on the game's hall of celebrities.

However, there was someone else there, someone bringing news for Joe.

He was wearing a white coat, with a hood covering his hair and eyes, and a mask, with a Watch Dogs logo, covering his nose and nouth. He had glasses, fingerless gloves, and he looked a bit tan skinned.

Joe was finished drinking his mug of root beer, Tapper rolled in another one. He was surprised. He didn't order the second round. But when Tapper explained, he was not so surprised. Turns out the man, or rather, boy, who paid for the second mug of root beer was none other than Eagle himself. He decided to walk up to him.

"Eagle?" he said. "Why are you in incognito mode?"

"I came to you to deliver the message." replied Eagle. "I picked up a high amount of weather disturbance up west of Arendelle, somewhere near the troll forest to be exact."

"You don't think..."

"Maybe. Just maybe."

"He's been gone for months now."

"There's a problem, though. The disturbances changes location. Last week it was in Burgess, and the week before, it was in Enchancia. There's a chance next time it happens, it won't be in Arendelle."

"Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know. I can't believe we let him get captured."

"I know. I fucked it up."

"And now you're gonna unfuck it."

And then, Eagle handed him a file. Joe opened and read it throughly, trying to figure out anything that might be a clue as to where his friend is.

"Listen, i have to go." said Eagle. "Keep those files hidden. There are people who wants to get their hands on that. Who knows what'll happen of one of the enemy factions find him first."

"Don't worry, with this kind of info, we'll get to him first." replied Joe as he looked at the files again.

All the reports share a few similiraties: they all start with an ice storm, a few minutes later, the sound of energy shots could be heard during all the cases, and they all end with a snow tornado, sucking the clouds in and stopping the storm. Joe was about to ask Eagle a question, but he was no longer there anymore. He must've left when Joe was looking at the files.

"Well, i guess he's in a hurry." he said. "Where are you...Victor Blizza..."

Joe Sweetstone vs Victor Blizza

Coming soon...

* * *

**Suspenseful? Want to see the battle right away, well read my other Fight Night stories first. Wait for like another 4-5 weeks, maybe months, for the newest Fight Night. Anyways, there will be a poll on my profile for you to answer on who you think will win the next Fight Night. So please review, favorite, and follow. **

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
